Another 3 on 1 Handicap
by Cosmmoe52
Summary: The Shield likes when they can out number their opponents. Apparently so does another wrestler. ((Rated M for a reason.))


Not bad, he thought. A few bruises and a touch of split skin on his back, other than that no major injuries. The face was perfect, and his wiggler was in peek condition as always. But still, he felt a bit lethargic, his workout was slow going, that's why he had waited till everyone else had left the gym.  
It had been two days since Dolph's 3 on one Handicap match, and he still felt pretty beat. His ears perked up and he looked past his reflection as the door clicked and he heard someone silently walk through into the room.

"Well speak of the Devil, if it isn't the Blondie himself." Dolph froze at the sound of Deans voice, followed by the chuckles of Roman and Seth as they walked through the door. These were the last people he wanted to see. They were in gym clothes, and he really didn't care to share a gym with them.  
Pushing his hair back out of his face he walked straight for the door, but Roman stepped in his way at the same time Dean and Seth's hands hit his chest.  
"Woah now, not so fast! We wanna see our handiwork, besides Roman was telling us a pretty interesting story." They moved forward in unison as he spoke, Dolph backed up until his back was against the nearest machine.  
"OH? How about you guys just shove It uuu..." He stopped short when Seth moved his hand to loosely grip his chin,  
"Actually '_Ziggy' _that's the plan." Seth finally spoke, his voice oddly light. Dean and Seth stepped back in time as Roman stepped forward, his hair in his eyes.  
"So Roman here says you had quite the hard on when we lifted you onto his shoulders. What is it Blondie, do you like being out numbered? Feeling the pressure, knowing you have no chance to escape, that you could be easily dominated? Or maybe you liked the way the rope felt when I pinned you against it. Regardless, we promised Roman he could have first... taste." Again Dean was acting as the mouth piece of the group, Dolph's head spun, how could his body have betrayed him? How could Roman even tell he had been... excited? Unless... Unless he had been looking for it. He tried to swallow back the rising heat.

Suddenly Roman grabbed him and easily flipped him over the weight bench.  
Dolph now on his knees bent over the machine, butt on one side, shoulders and up on the other, felt his arms stretch under him and then a click.  
He was handcuffed to the feet of the bench, how had this happened! He fought a bit against the restraints, only to be roughly pulled back by the hair until his arms were fully extended.  
"You gonna start struggling now pretty boy?" Roman finally spoke, bent over so that he was practically on top of the smaller man. The grip on his hair released but Dean caught his chin as he crouched to be level with Dolph. Seth had moved to lounge on the machine directly in front of them.

"These pink workout pants are ugly as fuck." Roman mumbled still behind him.  
"Well then why not get rid of that shit? I bet it would improve the view." Seth chimed in, Dolph's eyes went wide as he realized Seth was slowly undoing his cargo shorts. He didn't have time to think much as a sudden breeze on his lower half cause him to shiver.  
"Look at that, he really does seem to like this kind of situation." Dean had leaned down and was gazing at Dolph's obvious erection.  
Damn it! Why was his body betraying him like this. Again he didn't have long to think as a warm hand was suddenly stroking him. He couldn't fight back the moan, Dean still holding his chin, dug his fingers into Dolph's cheeks, keeping his mouth open.  
"Don't think we came here just to help you out. Your so proud of your looks, I wanna see those lips in action." Deans voice had lowered and become heavier. In an attempt to avert his eyes he saw Seth with his hands in his underwear stroking himself, he made the mistake of glancing up and making eye contact.  
He heard the distinct sound of a zipper, Dean had his pants half off even only having use of the one hand. Although it was hard to focus with Roman still giving him so much attention. Then a hand aggressively slapped his butt, after a moment the same hand lowered into the space between his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut as the speed of the hand increased.. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction but it was impossible, he came with a loud moan.  
The hand pulled away and moved to join the other. It struck him, Roman was lubing him up with his own cum. He dared not open his eyes as the sound of Seth's heavy breathing reached his ears, then a finger slid into him, then another, moving in and out stretching and preparing him. It was to much, he felt the heat starting to build again. The pressure returned to his face as Dean again forced his mouth open, Dolph's eyes flew open as Dean easily filled his mouth.  
"You better behave Blondie, I would haaattteee to have to punish you." Dean smiled in a condescending manner as he released his grip on Dolph's now full mouth, moving it to rest in his hair. He knew better than to disobey, especially in a position like this. Dean started to move, roughly as Dolph's deftly ran his tongue across his tip. One hard thrust and Dolph gagged a bit, Roman was still teasing him, so much for him having first taste huh? Dean suddenly pulled his head up by his hair, trying to get a better angle.  
"Hey Blondie, look at me, I wanna see your blue eyes as I fuck your mouth." Dean sneered, Dolph obediently looked up. A moan vibrated in Deans chest, and a cry range from Seth, Dolph looked over as Seth drew a sticky hand from his pants and licked his cum from his thumb.  
Dean suddenly pulled out, grabbing himself he came on Dolph's face.  
Dolph lowered his head down to the bench. He noticed that Roman had stopped, he was going to sigh in relief when he felt the larger mans body press against his back.  
And an equally large hardness replace the fingers, a slow but determined shove and Dolph had completely sheathed Roman.  
His eyes filled with tears, this was to much, they had gone to far. Through the haze he saw Dean move over beside Seth, both men finished removing their pants, and grasped each other, turning to watch Roman's performance.  
He started slow, almost as if trying to be considerate, that didn't last long. Dolph couldn't focus, couldn't stop himself from enjoying this, he felt himself getting harder with each thrust. Roman sunk his teeth into Dolphs shoulder, being bigger had its advantages, Dolph cried out in pleasure. He could hear the other men's grunts and moans as they got each other off at the sight of him being fucked. Finally after one hard thrust Roman came hard, roaring in the same manner he did in the ring. Dolph followed seconds later at the feeling of the warm stickiness running down his thigh after Roman hastily pulled out. They all sat there for a few moments, reveling in there orgasms. Then Roman stood slowly, stretching his legs. Dean walked over and unhooked one of Dolph's wrists, Roman picking him up and moved him to straddle the bench, hands cuffed to a pole behind his back. They stared at Dolph, his hair stuck to this forehead, the cum still on his face, looking exhausted.  
"So do I get my turn now?" Seth suddenly broke the silence, Dolph looked up confused, what could he possibly do from this position. Seth looked up at Roman,  
"But you haven't gotten to taste him yet huh? How about you start and then I can take over?" Seth smiled, Roman nodded and lowered himself onto the bench in front of Dolph.  
An eternity seemed to pass as they simply stared into each others eye's. Then Roman abruptly lowered himself until he was face level with Dolphs cock. His tongue darted out and ran across the head. Dolph only had a second to be shocked as Roman moved lower and used his hand, slowely coaxing him hard again.  
It didn't take long.  
Roman took him completely in his mouth a few times, but Seth patted his shoulder, licking the drops of precum from Dolphs shaft he stood up and moved beside Dean.  
Seth smiled down at Dolph, letting underwear slide to the floor, he moved forward, stradled both dolph and the bench, and slowely torturously lowered himself onto Dolph.  
It seemed even in this situation Dolph had no control, bucking his hips slightly begging for sweet friction. Seth lifted himself almost completely off, then let his hips fall roughly driving Dolph back into himself. Dolphs eyes glazed over in bliss as Seth started an even motion, his strong legs giving him plenty of stamina, slowly his movements became rough and sporadic. They were both ready, Seth gave one more hard push down onto Dolph. Seth's body sucking him in making Dolph cum hard, he let out a loud moan. Seth came not a second later, splatteing Dolphs chest. Dean came over and helped Seth up and back into his pants. Roman released Dolph from his cuffs. Dolph felt spent and exhausted, he slumped back onto the bench. As the Shield left,  
"We gonna have to do this again Blondie!OH and Believe in the Shield!" Deans voice stopped and the door clicked shut, leaving Dolph once more alone in the gym.


End file.
